


Just Pretend

by blackbirdjeid, naturesloopholed (blackbirdjeid)



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdjeid/pseuds/blackbirdjeid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdjeid/pseuds/naturesloopholed
Summary: Pre·tendverb1. speak and act so as to make it appear that something is the case when in fact it is not.2. lay claim to (a quality or title).𑁋𑁋𑁋𑁋𑁋𑁋𑁋Hope Mikaelson is forced to be a normal girl going to a high school that is full of humans as there was never a school for supernaturals. How does she handle meeting Lizzie, Josie, Landon, Rafael, Penelope, Alaric, and Caroline all the while trying to navigate the ups and downs of high school? Can she fake it until she makes it?





	1. First Day

Just pretend they say to her as they sit down for breakfast in some small little house that looks so normal, so human that it hurts. The four-bedroom place filled with no servants, no one compelled to cook dinner and her mother had spent an hour in the kitchen trying to cook breakfast while her father read the newspaper on his tablet. Hope had been getting ready, which wasn't exactly something that made her jump for joy or anything. Clothes from Target, shoes from Paris though, a nice ballet slipper style that her aunt Rebekah had given her before they were forced to go underground to protect Hope from enemies that wanted her dead. She hasn't had a magic lesson with Aunt Freya in nearly two weeks and she wants so badly to be there with her now. 

Hope picks up her fork and forces a soft smile to comfort her nervous parents that think she won't make it. The pancakes taste pretty good but even at that Hope could only get down a few bites before she is pushing back her chair and getting up, fingers rising to close the lid on the syrup without magic being used making her parents look at one another but say nothing. This wasn't a family breakfast, this was hell and Hope didn't want any part of it. She took her plate to the sink, scraping off almost a full pancake into the trash before heading and grabbing her dark blue reusable water bottle that held Pepsi to mask the scent of fresh blood that was mixed in. Once a day she had to have something just to keep from passing out and her parents know this, which is why the basement has a huge fridge filled with as much blood from three hospitals that were miles away from this small town of Mystic Falls. It wasn't just her that needed the blood but her parents as well. Three different hospitals, hours away from one another with Marcel being the one having to deliver them in the middle of the night, not able to stay longer than six minutes.

Hope puts her bottle on the counter and goes and grabs her car keys and sets that on the counter as well. Running upstairs in a flash, using her supernatural abilities for the last time until she is safely shut up in her room. Her bookbag laying across her desk is quickly ripped up into her arms, throwing the strap over her shoulder so that it hangs off to one side. Pencils go flying and Hope just ignores it, instead, she heads back downstairs at a painfully human pace to meet her mother smiling at the door, it was fake and they both know it. they have to stay strong for one another and keep up with the lies.

"Can I have your wrist?" Klaus asks softly, it wasn't really a request and Hope knows it as she reaches up and offers her hand, feeling the cold silver chain being placed on her wrist, a small little click and her father lets her arm go. "Do not take it off."

Hope nods, leaning forward and getting onto her tiptoes and pressing a kiss to her father's cheek. "Don't worry dad. I've got this." She isn't exactly brushing her worries about this whole thing away but trying to soothe her parents' worries. Hope turns to look at her mother, who gives her a kiss to the forehead and a big hug before even allowing Hope to slip passed both of them to go get her water bottle and car keys. She is seventeen and so close to eighteen that it was scary. She was ready to have the freedom of being able to sign her own name onto things and be able to not have to check in with her parents every few hours but at the same time she wants to crawl into her mother's bed and just snuggle like they used to do before Hope had grown a pride that made it nearly impossible to swallow and go to her mother's bedroom in the middle of the night when she has a nightmare. Keys in one hand and her water bottle in the other she goes out the backdoor but not before shouting, "Bye!" to her parents.

The drive to the Mystic Falls High was a tad longer than she wanted, just over the town line, meaning she doesn't write Mystic Falls on her letters that would be sent out to someone, not that she has anyone to write too. Hope listens to music, belting out song lyrics at the top of her lungs not caring if she sounds horrible, which she doesn't but always thinks she does. Don't play by Halsey is the song that plays as she pulls into the parking lot, putting her car into park after she finds a parking spot and takes a few deep breathes as she cuts the engine "You got this Hope Hollows." The Hollows, such an odd last name to use when faking who you are but it was different but not enough to draw attention to herself. 

Opening the driver's side door without paying attention is going to get herself in trouble someday is what her mama always told her and that day was today as she hears an "OW!" being groaned out by a voice that sounds male. Hope slips out of the car and shuts the door to reveal an olive-skinned boy with hair that looks like it could be used for a mop clutching his shoulder. "I am so sorry," Hope says almost automatically when she notices that he is hurt. 

"It's alright," Landon said as he allows his hand to drop. "A hit from a pretty girl is totally worth it." He flashes Hope a big toothy smile that makes Hope's stomach flip flop. "You are the new girl right?" he had heard about a new kid coming to school in the middle of January just a week ago and had been asked to show her around. "I'm your tour guide," he tells her with a gave of his hand, on the left side which hadn't been hit by the car.

Hope throws her bag onto her shoulder before pressing the lock button on her car. "So, what's your name smooth talker?" she asks as she steps around him and starts walking, leaving him to follow her.

"Landon.." Landon tells her. "And you are Hanna right?" He is joking, the name of the student that was new was named Hope. In a town so small that you know everyone it is pretty easy to tell who the new kid is. 

"Hope," Hope corrects as they get to the front doors of the school. She stops and allows herself a few seconds to relax, hoping no one knocks into her. 

"Right," Landon nods, he opens the door for her and allows her to slip inside with a whispered thank you. Hope seemed like one of those mean girls that will leave Landon's head in a toilet or something and the only way he talks with them is when they need something. "Hope." He liked the sound of that. Hope is a name that means that you are hopeful for the future or something. "So we need to get your schedule," he tells her, "At the office...follow me."

hope doesn't comment on the fact that she does need her schedule and she guesses a locker, a combination, and things like that. She has watched enough coming of age movies to know that is how it goes at school. Hope had been homeschooled all her life prior to this so everything was so new. 

At the office, Hope gets her schedule and her locker lock, combo, and told good luck. A quick look at it and she is impressed. Advanced History, Mathematics, and English but regular 11th-grade science. She is sure that her father had made her school scores and things look impressive when he went and got them fake ids and general paperwork like school records. 

At her locker, Landon is the one that puts her bookbag inside before going to his own locker that happens to only be five lockers down. Coat inside, notebook pulled out and a pencil pouch. Hope smiles when she shuts the door to her locker and finds Landon waiting for her. "You know, I could play lost puppy and cry and beg for help if you want." It was a joke and he seems to not get that.

"I wouldn't do that, people here will eat you alive," Landon tells her as he turns around and heads down the hall. "So your first class is?" 

Hope looks down at her white sheet of paper, " Advanced Lit." It was in that class that Hope found out she does not enjoy at all being the new kid. Everyone was working on a project together and was partnered up with their best friends and since Hope didn't know anyone, her teacher put her in a group with two girls that happened to be twins. Lizzie and Josie Saltzman, who was so busy fighting over who was going to do the typing in the project that it was hard to keep up with. Hope found herself lost in doodling in her clean notebook, adding in comments every so often about what she thinks would be the best and more compelling. Her time being homeschooled had not been easy, in fact, her family did not take it easy on her no matter how many times she used to beg. 

"I think the new girl is right," The blonde tells her twin. 'If we write this story about something generic as being the new kid, we won't be drawing in any attention _but_ if we write a story about a girl that is feeling alone and hearing voices that end up being her subconscious we might get someone that feels the same way. Someone that feels like their life is out of control."

The way the blonde seemed to slink back even just slightly at the glare that her twin shot her was noticed by Hope but she said nothing, she knows who the leader is of this group and it wasn't the blonde. 

"Better than the short story I once wrote in class about a flea on the back of a dog that went to the pet store," Hope tells them with a smile, trying to keep the two of them apart. Hope finds out that she isn't funny to the twins but does somehow end up being the one that will be typing it all up. 

her day goes by slowly, it seems to drag on and on leaving her mentally exhausted even when the last bell rings and students are rushing around trying to get the hell out of dodge. hope finds Lizzie following her and she turns, raising a brow at the blonde. "Why are you following me?" Thank gosh it is Friday. It was weird that Hope started on a Friday but it just worked out that way.

"Josie wanted me to get your number," Lizzie answers the question, seeming to be okay with Hope staring her down, trying to find out if it seemed true. "She wants to text you the deets about some party that is going on tonight."

"Are you going?" Hope asks, somehow this felt like a set up to her given the fact that no one really wants to get to know the new girl unless they are planning on getting her wasted and to spill all her secrets. 

"No, I am on homework duty," Lizzie tells her with a look in her eyes that says that she would much rather being at a party than doing homework.

"I'll go if you go," Hope tells her. She finds Lizzie's softer side seems a hell of a lot better than Josie's harsh princess side, which clashes with Hope's.

"I don't have anything to wear," Lizzie looked panicked and Hope took as a sign to reach out and place a hand on her upper arm. 

"I have a few things that you could borrow," Hope offers. "If you want to I don't know, come over and hang out?" This isn't normally how first days go, she is sure of it. "If it is okay with your parents that is."

"It's just my dad...he works here at the school," Lizzie sighs as she pulls out her phone from her pocket and texts her dad that she is going to be hanging out with a friend, not that she needs to send him anything given by the time he gets home at four he will most likely grab himself a beer and work right back up to drunk status in a matter of hours.

Hope grabs her backpack and meets Lizzie at the front doors, where they head out to her car. Hopefully, Hope's parents don't freak out at someone coming over but then again she is still going to have to sneak out to go to this party and pray her parents don't ground her for life. 


	2. Getting Ready

Lizzie talks the whole ride to Hope's house and attempts to catch her up on all things Mystic Falls related but there is so much history there that she can't tell it all in the forty-minute ride. Hope pulls into her drive and could already hear her parents talking about things that seemed so normal. Hayley yelling at Klaus for putting his feet up on the coffee table seemed to be their topic of the moment. Hope slips from her car and motions for Lizzie to do the same.

"So this is your house?" Lizzie asks. "How big is it?" It looked a hell of a lot bigger than her house that was a two bedroom with a furnished basement. Josie and Lizzie had the bedrooms while Alaric had the basement all to himself 

"Only a four bedroom," Hope tells her with a shrug. This was nothing. You should see the compound is what Hope really wants to say but doesn't. Opening the already unlocked door, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" she calls even though she doesn't need to yell it. She still didn't know how she was going to sneak out tonight with her mother and father just down the hall and can hear everything and so can she. She sees her mother appeared from the living room with a smile on her face as if she hadn't just yelled at Klaus. 

Lizzie looks around with wide eyes. The energy around the home was buzzing in a way that made Lizzie just want to touch everything. 

"You brought a friend," Hayley said waving. "Hello, I'm Hayley and my lump of a husband is Klaus." This time motioning to Klaus

Lizzie waves back, giving a little chuckle at her words. "I'm Lizzie."

"Is it okay if she stays the night?" Hope asks hopefully as she hangs her bag on a hook and slips off her winter coat and takes Lizzie's as well and does the same.

"Of course! Just remember that your things need to be picked up," Klaus's voice travels from his spot on the couch. Her things were picked up so she nods to Lizzie. 

"My room is the first door on the left," Hope tells her before they head upstairs and go to her room. Lizzie makes herself comfortable on Hope's bed as if she had been there a hundred times. 

"So, tell me about yourself," Lizzie said. Hope's mouth should have gone dry as almost all of it was going to be a lie that she told Lizzie.

"Well, I'm from a little town in Louisiana. I grew up with two amazing parents that dropped everything to raise me. My mama was in the foster system so even though she had me young she didn't want me to have the same experience," Hope sighs.

"So is Hayley like your sister?" Lizzie asks. Hayley looked way too young to be Hope's mother so that made her wonder what had happened to her mother.

"Yeah," Hope nods. Just keep up the lie, not knowing she didn't have to lie to her new found friend. "Our mom died in a..." she allows her voice to drop and tears to fall also on cue. "Just a month ago..." oh the lies will suffocate her and she knows it. 

Lizzie wanted to reach out and take Hope's hand but Hope was across the world now trying to figure out an outfit for each of them and she guesses that is her way of coping with things. "How?" she doesn't really mean to ask, it just comes out.

"House fire." Hope turns around with a shirt in her hands, one hand wiping her eyes. "Can we drop the subject?" it was meant to be so fresh and it seemed that her friend didn't mind dropping the subject. 

"Ya," Lizzie answers as she rolls onto her back and stares up at the ceiling. "My mom left us, she is traveling the world." It hurt so badly that Lizzie had dove into her studies while Josie threw herself into cheerleading. Both of them coped differently about it. Now around Mystic falls, Caroline couldn't exactly step foot given that she hasn't aged a day since she was seventeen but she used to stay home all day cooking and cleaning and helping the girls with their homework, being a stay at home mother until one day she was walking out the door 

Hope couldn't imagine her mother walking out the front door and never coming back. She is a daddy's girl for sure but that doesn't mean anything because once upon a time she had been attached to her mother's hip. The image of her mother walking out the door flash before her eyes and there is a tingle on her wrist, the bracelet struggling to keep her magic at bay. "Can you excuse me for a second? I have to use the bathroom." only when Lizzie nodded did Hope rush out of the room and shut the bathroom door behind her when she had a moment. Air in her lungs felt like there was this weight just on her lungs. she turns on the facet and splashes cold water on her face.

Meanwhile, Lizzie was looking around at Hope's room. It looked like a room that you could just up and leave in a moment, nothing really personal around not even a family picture along with the rest of the house. Her hand goes up to the wall, feeling the smooth coldness, her hand turns red when she ends up siphoning magic from said walls meaning that someone in this house was a witch. The house had some sort of spell on it, that much Lizzie could tell, these people are becoming weirder by the second. When Hope steps outside of her personal bathroom, Lizzie lets her hand drop from the wall.

"So do you want pizza tonight?" Hope asks. "We can have whatever topping you want. Hayley and Klaus will eat anything and I am not exactly picky when it comes to what kind of pizza we eat."

"Pineapple?" Lizzie asks. "With ham?" She does believe that is called a Hawaiian pizza. 

"Sure," Hope nods her head walking over to her desk, pulling out her phone and texting her mother what kind of pizza they wanted, knowing that she would get it because she is the baby girl that is spoiled rotten. 

[ 📲 Hope to Mom • sms ] —— Pineapple and ham pizza for dinner? [ 📲 Mom to Hope • sms ] —— Sure! Anything else?

[ 📲 Hope to Mom • sms ] —— No thank you! I love you!

Hope asks Lizzie to do her hair, just a way to talk about anything that comes to mind. Lizzie had control of the Apple music player that played girls just wanna have fun almost on a loop, which Hope found annoying but she never let it show. Lizzie warns her about Dana and Conner, who were hooking up behind Josie's back but Josie doesn't seem to want to believe Lizzie. Hope just listens, unable to think of a way to help Lizzie make her sister believe her aside from showing her what Lizzie saw through magic but that would be revealing herself. Forty minutes and the pizza is there and her mother is at the bottom of the steps yelling up at them that dinner was there.


	3. Update

𝐀𝐭𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧! 𝐋𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐮𝐠𝐠𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧𝐬! 

> So, I am a Medical Assistant student that hopefully is going to go on to become an RN. This post is more of a plead for anyone that wants resources made for free or writing, etc to come message me on or off anon. I want to have somethings to do when I am stressed in need of a break. All of the things that I make are free for the public to use as long as you credit me.

  * Provide photoshop help, give tutorials whenever one is sent to my ask box.
  * Make gifsets that make me happy from multiple fandoms and ships.
  * Fanvideos even made when I am bored and posted for everyone to enjoy.
  * Fanfiction. Drabble requests are always open just check to see if I know the fandom, if I am a favorite to that character or ship because that means the chances of you getting the request done would be higher.
  * Headcanons, opinions, gushing over characters are all welcomed as well. Constantly looking for more people to talk shows with.
  * I love requests? Anything you want to know, help with, opinions? Anything? Go for it! 



[ 𝐓𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤 𝐚𝐭 𝐚𝐥𝐥 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐈 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐝𝐨𝐧𝐞. ](https://ofthebrightlights.tumblr.com/tagged/%E3%83%BB-%CB%96-%C2%A0%E2%9C%A6-%E2%8B%84-.-Mine%3A-All-%C2%A0%E2%9D%B0OFTHEBRIGHTLIGHTS%E2%9D%B1) [ 🇸🇪🇳🇩 🇲🇪 🇷🇪🇶🇺🇪🇸🇹🇸 🇴🇻🇪🇷 🇭🇪🇷🇪! ](https://ofthebrightlights.tumblr.com/ask)

  * Also, looking for people to follow mutually?



As of right now, this story is on hiatus until I figure a few things out but that does not mean you can't request one-shots on tumblr for this universe or even another!


End file.
